Just Dance
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: A drug dealer finds that his sales won't be running well when he is encountered by a certain group of teenagers who are determined to put him and others out of business. Also inspired while listening to music from a certain game… I suppose set sometime during season 2? Oneshot only! Rated T for slight drug references. Includes Bonus Parts at the end!


_A drug dealer finds that his sales won't be running well when he is encountered by a certain group of teenagers who are determined to put him and others out of business. Also inspired while listening to music from a certain game… I suppose set sometime during season 2? Oneshot only! Rated T for slight drug references. Includes Bonus Parts!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides Tony), the game, or any music mentioned…_

* * *

><p>In a darkened corner of the streets, a bunch of gangs were gathered. The leader, a scraggly man with stubble on his chin and dark t-shirt and slacks, walked around along with the other guys he hired to help him out. It was the looks of a busy and promising weekend. He greeted the teenagers and young adults that ventured in his area to sell them illegal drugs with the added feeling of euphoria. And it was highly addicting which meant continuous customers.<p>

He grinned when he spotted a group of four fairly young teenagers heading into the area. Thinking he had fresh young bait to get hooked, he slandered over towards them and began an offer. "Hello munchkins," The teens glance at him through their sunglasses. He thought it kind of odd to be wearing shades out at night, but then they were probably trying to show that they were cool kids. "You cool kids come to Tony's territory for the goods?"

One of the younger ones and seemingly most energetic, the wild haired brunette, grinned at this, "Definitely,"

Tony gave a glance at the rest of the group. The tallest and tanned guy with black hair barely stood over the others in the back, quiet as anything, although there were some moments where his mouth seemed to slightly twitch in holding back words threatening to spill out. Tony thought it was kind of strange that he also had a frog hanging out on his shoulder, but soon dismissed his confusion that maybe it was a new popular pet thing.

On the side stood the only girl of the group, a blonde, who stood taller than she looked. Tony was impressed by the strength she seemed to portray, more than many of the other girls that came around showed. He thought about trying to appeal a discount or something to her, but stopped when Blondie, as Tony referenced to himself, looked directly at him smugly.

The shorter dark haired one in a red jacket in the center of the group stepped forward. Something he noticed with this teenager was that the sides of his shades seemed to curl in a design, almost like an R. Tony immediately noticed that he acted as leader.

"How much can me and my buddies get?" R asked carefully.

The man grinned. These kids came to the right place. Tony took his time to answer to persuade. "I can get you _some_ to start with. Don't want you newbies to get too wild too soon on it," Tony paused for affect, "But it will still come at a hefty price."

The leader smirked, replying, "Oh really,"

Without warning, R smoothly moved forward with a few hits. Before Tony knew it, he was caught in a firm grip where the R kid had his arm tightly around the front of him, under his arms and down on his knees with a groan.

"Hey!" Tony yelled. "Who do you think you're messing with?!" Noticing their boss caught and on the ground, the other sellers immediately went to aid him.

R looked down at Tony, his smirk still plastered on his face. "I think I have a general idea."

R turned towards the wild haired brunette, "Al, catch them,"

The youngest teen, Al, tilted his head and gave a confused look for a brief second before the light bulb seemed to go off. "Oh right, me," Tony watched with wide eyes as Al picked up some speed and ran up on a wall briefly before jumping and blocking an exit. Al tied those people up and sprinted ahead at an alarming speed to surround the rest of the buyers to stop their escapes.

R gave a brief nod to Blondie, to take care of the other minor sellers coming for them. When she walked out confidently, the handful of men surrounded her, not entirely sure what to do. Tony watched astonished as this seemingly small teen girl whipped around and took out one with a hard swift punch, causing him to land hard on the concrete. Blondie turned towards the other men, taunting and waiting for one brave enough to strike against this strong girl.

Some men got past the girl and went towards them. The taller teen came out of nowhere, knocking out one with a cling. It took Tony a moment and a few blinks to realize that the tall teen was now wearing blue metal glove things.

"Where did those come from?" Tony whispered to himself. He barely heard "Blue" say to himself with a cringe, "No blasting,"

A pained cry and a swear diverted his attention. Another man had a green bird pecking at the top of his head. _Now where did the bird come from?_ A thug was thrown over Blondie's shoulder, sliding into unconsciousness a few feet in front of him.

Tony was pulled away from the action before him to be turned around and facing what looked like a glaring teenager that still had him in his grip. At least from what he could tell with the shades in the way. He pictured it at least and wouldn't doubt it. R held tightly onto the collar of his shirt. "Where are the rest of the drugs?"

Tony hesitated and stuttered his answer, "At that old white warehouse in the back storage room on Brookridge. I swear, that's all I know other than what we have out here." Tony struggled to get the plastic bag out of his jacket pocket while speaking.

A man loomed behind R, his hands together in a fist as he planned on knocking the teen out. R had other plans though. As he tightened his grip in Tony's shirt with one hand, he turned to face his large foe. Tony felt himself pulled back and forth as R ducked expertly his attacks a few times before sending a series of punches and kicks, ending with a sweeping kick and the large man out on the ground.

A green monkey appeared, landing on top of the fallen man and pulling at his hair, causing the thug to move away and attempt to throw the annoying nuisance off of him while it made him teeter over in his steps. Tony blinked. _First a bird and now a monkey_? Those drugs must have been having some serious side effects, making him heavily delusional. Maybe it mixed with his fear, causing these side effects.

R jerked his attention back to Tony, grabbing the bag out of his hand. In a low threatening tone, he added, "You better hope that's all of them."

"Who are you people?"

R smirked. "Just some teens who want to prevent illegal dealings, especially to those our age."

After the group of teens left them tied up with a few groaning and slowly regaining consciousness, the sound of sirens were heard in the distance. Tony shook his head, his mind still running with the strange events that he recently witnessed. So many strange things…. After he was in custody, Tony promised himself that he will no longer have anything to do with drugs. It would probably be a good idea to highly request being put in a mental institution for some serious help as various green animals seemed to cloud his vision.

The teenagers watched far off as multiple cop cars took their captives away. A green bird flew near the other four, transforming into a green teen as he dropped to the ground next to the blonde girl. "That was fun," Beast Boy mentioned with a grin.

Robin watched the last of the police cars pull away as he carefully put the bag of drugs in his utility belt to hand over to his mentor for examination. "You could have avoided the monkey." He chided.

The green teen folded his arms and stared at the boy wonder. "You're welcome, _Rob_, for helping you out."

"What was with the name Al anyway?" Impulse piped in.

Blue Beetle rolled his eyes as he simply explained it to the young speedster. "As in Allen…. Your last name."

Impulse brushed it off. "I knew that. Just would have been better to be informed ahead of time."

"That was a cool way to start off the mission though," Wondergirl added in with a smile, "Covert with _style_."

Impulse gave a minor pout. "Too bad we weren't allowed to carry in the stereo with the music going for our entrance. Would have been much cooler, especially with Pump It going."

It was Robin's turn to roll his eyes in annoyance. "And would have prompted you to sing and dance along with the possibility of looking like a dance battle." He narrowed his eyes at the grinning speedster. "Which you couldn't help yourself with the little running on the wall stunt similarly from the music video, could you." It was not a question.

The brunette continued to grin, cheekily. Robin sighed. "Better get back to hand in the evidence and reports of the mission." Rob paused, looking at his small crew that he led. He eventually gave a slight smile before admitting, "It was a job well done,"

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS PART 1!<strong>

Back at the cave, Red Tornado walked into the main room to head to his personal space of living. He glanced over the minor mess in the kitchen, soon ignoring it to move on. A faint light glow a box in front of the television caught his attention. The android moved swiftly over to investigate. A moment of calculations reminded him that this must have been what they considered as a game system, a wired box with the ability to present various types of games for a passing form of entertainment. The glow must have meant it was still on.

Reaching for the remote in hopes to turn the game off, he accidently turned on the TV instead. Intrigued at the faint music that suddenly came on with the screen, the android gingerly picked up the controller, studying it. He pressed a few buttons and ended up back on the song list.

_This must be the game where the teenagers play, moving along matching the various rhythms of the beats of the music while imitating the holographic character on the screen_. He pondered before correcting himself_, A dance game_,

Staring from the remote to the screen, he wondered how hard it could be to complete one of these synchronizations. He clicked one that looked most interesting. _**Da Funk**_. The music started and two characters appeared and began to dance. He unconsciously began tapping his foot along with the beat, taking it all in carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS PART 2! <strong>

_Two weeks later_

Gar plopped down on the couch and picked up the controller. It was about time to have some fun and play a game for once since they've been busy with missions and everything lately. He turned it on and got ready to play when he froze. One of his favorite songs, _**Everybody Dance Now**_, had five stars…by someone else.

Anxious, the green teen flipped through the rest of the song list. Almost all the other songs, even some of the ones he downloaded, had five stars by this same person. He jerked his head around to Bart and Tim walking through. "Did one of you beat all my scores?!"

Bart waved his hand. "Nope. I have my own to beat at home. I didn't want to mess with your leads, but I doubt _**Tightrope**_ was ever beaten on here."

Gar pulled up the song to show. "You mean by LocoRobo3000?"

Bart rushed over in shock. "No way! That's crash! I was really up there!"

Both boys look at the current boy wonder for answers. He shook his head. "Wasn't me. I don't play that game." He added quietly to himself, "Though it was highly entertaining when Dick and Bruce use to have tournaments."

"Then who is LocoRobo3000?!"

Robin shrugged. "Beats me. One of the Leaguers?" He suggested.

Gar and Bart give a look of disbelief. "Psh! Yeah right," Gar sighs in defeat, randomly clicking on one of his favorite songs. "Guess I'll have to try and get my scores back."

Bart grinned in support. "At least you have a challenge with this Robo Loco person." _**This is Halloween**_ began playing and Bart went ahead to join in.

Red Tornado walked into the room, looking through some files. He glanced up at the screen when he heard the music. He paused for a moment before moving along the way. If anyone would have been paying attention to the red android, they might have noticed he was slightly swaying along with the steps of the song as he walked down the hall, humming lightly.

* * *

><p><em>This whole thing, especially the beginning scene, was inspired originally by the song and music video of Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas. After that, I remembered that it was on a Just Dance game. The rest went on from that… <em>

_I chose short nicknames for the team since they were in disguised civvies. Couldn't blurt out their real names or hero names, could I? :P _

_Review!_


End file.
